This Is How We Goop It (Claire's Poem)/Transcript
The following is a transcript from the 30th episode of Gabriel Garza, This Is How We Goop It (Claire's Poem). Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with Cole being surrounded by Goop! Soda vending machines) Text: Written by MALA MILES and GEO G. Text: Storyboard by GARY HALL Text: Directed by CHUCK SHEETZ (Fades to black) (Fades to the Garza house) (Cuts to Cole watching Jan playing a game) Jan I've played this game over 10 times! Cole: Cool and impressive! (confused) But don't you get bored playing it over 10 times? Jan: No, not really. (Jan pauses the game, and goes to get Goop! Soda) (He comes back) Jan: Want some Goop! Soda? It's in the kitchen if you want it! Cole: Yes. I've never drank Goop! Soda. (Clock wipe occurs, and Cole is seen drinking Goop! Soda) Cole: (takes a sip of Goop! Soda) Ahh, I love the taste of Goop! Soda. Jan: I've always liked it. Cole: Can I come back next time to play another game? Jan: Yes. (Cuts to Claire writing a poem with Roge) Claire: Roses are red, violets are blue, I need to drink some Goop, when I go to the bathroom? (scrunches up paper) GRRRRR... This poem stinks, so does Goop! Soda. Roge: Claire, why do you hate Goop! Soda? Claire: It was a random rhyme. I don't actually hate the Goop! Soda drinks, but my dad does. Claire's dad: (off-screen) I heard that! Roge: What's the problem, then? Claire: All of the poems I've written tonight are horrible. The entry deadline for the Sinking Spring Poem Night is in a week. There's no way I'm going to win it. Roge: If you believe in yourself, you can win. Claire: If that is easy for you to say, you don't have to worry. You are friends with one of the people I know in Sinking Spring. Roge: (jealous) That's easy for you to say. (Gabriel arrives as he talks to Roge) Gabriel: Roge, mom took Cole to Marty's Market to buy some Goop! Soda. Roge: Really? Gabriel: Yes. (Roge stayed silent in 3 seconds) Roge: (talks to Claire) Okay, so what we gonna do? Claire: I don't know, what you wanna do? Roge: I don't know, what we gonna do? Gabriel: (angry) Look, Roge, first you say, "What we gonna do?" Then Claire says, "I don't know, what you wanna do?" Then you say, "What we gonna do?" Claire says, "What you wanna do?" "What we gonna do?" "What you wanna do?" "What we gonna do?" "What you want..." Let's do SOMETHING! Roge: Okay. What you wanna do? Gabriel: (groans) Aww! There you go again. The same notes again! Like I said before, let's do SOMETHING! Okay? Roge: Okay. Gabriel: Good. Act 2 (Fades to Cole and Christine arriving at Marty's Market by bus) Cole: This is my chance to buy.... (Goop! Soda cans appear on his eyes) Goop! Soda. This is how I Goop it. (Cole and Christine go inside Marty's Market, and Cole tries to find Goop! Soda) (He goes into the frozen food aisle) Cole: Yum, chicken. (He goes to the drink aisle) Cole: (searching for Goop! Soda) MOM! WHERE IS GOOP! SODA? Christine: (talks to Cole) I don't know, sweetie. I'll check to see if they have one. (goes to shop worker) Where is Goop! Soda, sir? Shop worker: Goop! Soda is right at the end. (points at Goop! Soda) Over there. Christine: Thank you, sir. Shop worker: You're welcome. (Cole gets Goop! Soda, and goes to the cashier) Cole: Here are my frozen chicken and Goop! Soda. (As soon the cashier has checked all of Cole and Christine's orders, Cole and Christine go rushing out) Act 3 (Unknown to Cole, Vio has been in the drink aisle) Vio: MWHAHAHA! (calls his minions) Hey, guys. Cole likes Goop! Soda!! Maxio: (on the phone) That's great! What evil plan should we do? Vio: (on the phone) Well, we can add a dangerous chemical into all of the Goop! Soda drinks! (nervous) By the way, the dangerous chemical from my lab was called Dumbinium oxide. (scheming) But still, we will add it to the Goop! Soda drinks! (They both laugh with evil laughter, but Vio gets kicked out of Marty's Market and the shop worker went outside of Marty's Market) Shop worker: (angry) Get out of the store, Vio, you evil criminal villain! And stay out! Only good people are allowed in the store, not bad people. (confused) What am I? (jealous) A clown? (furious) GET AWAY FROM THE STORE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! (The shop worker went back inside Marty's Market, and Vio felt ashamed as he started to cry) Vio: (crying) WHHHHHHHHHHHHHY!?! (Cuts to Cole walking on the street) Claire: Hello, Cole. (Cole stops walking) Cole: Hi. Claire: (pointing at the Goop! Soda sticking out in the shopping bag) Isn't that Goop! Soda? I didn't know you liked it. Cole: Yes. Claire: I was talking to your big brother about Goop! Soda last night. Cole: Okay... (Cuts to Vio and his minions arriving by taxi outside the Goop Enterprises building in New York City) (Vio and his gang get out of the taxi) Vio: (looks at the building's logo) It's the company that made Goop! Soda. Maxio: Yes. Vio: About the taxi? Where did you get it from? Maxio: Well... (whispers) I stole it from a taxi driver from Newark in New Jersey. Vio: What? (Mikey gets out of the taxi trunk and the villains go inside the Board of Directors room) (Cuts to Vio and his minions arriving on the floor with the CEO showing a chart) Goop Enterprises CEO: The sales of Goop! Soda have increased by 8% in United States and Canada. But the sales of Goo-- Vio: Ahem... (shows a box of Dumbinium oxide) (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 4 (Fades to Vio, his minions and the Goop Enterprises businessmen in the Goop Enterprises Board of Directors room) Goop Enterprises CEO: Well, well, well. (points at the box) What's that. Vio: It's a box of Dumbinium oxide. Goop Enterprises CEO: Dumbinium what-is-the-name? Vio: Like I said, it's Dumbinium oxide. But yes, I want to add it. (The Goop Enterprises businessmen started to get it) Vio: It's a very (sneer) dangerous c-- (The Goop Enterprises staff gasped) Vio: (sneering) I mean safe. (pretends to be happy) It's a very safe chemical that will make the person obese... (The Goop Enterprises staff gasped again) Vio: (sneering) I mean... make the person be stupid.... Goop Enterprises CEO: So that's why it's called Dumbinium oxide. Vio: And make the person lose their memory. (The Goop Enterprises staff gasped) Goop Enterprises Businessman: (jealous) Worst... Idea... (angry) EVER! Goop Enterprises CEO: (angry) Well sir, since our staff disagrees with your idea, the Dumbinium oxide idea of yours, has... been... REJECTED! Vio: (angry) GRRRRR! I'll spray you with my hypnotize spray (gets his hypnotize spray out) (Goop Enterprises staff get sprayed) Goop Enterprises staff: (hypnotized) We will accept your idea. Goop Enterprises CEO: (phones the Goop! Soda factory workers) We'll supply the chemical Dumbinium oxide in Goop! Soda. Goop Enterprises staff (with Vio and his minions): MWHAHAHAHA! Goop Enterprises CEO: What else should we do, Vio? Disguise the Dumbinium oxide on the Goop! Soda label? Vio: We should disguise the Dumbinium oxide. (Cuts to footage of Goop! Soda factory workers adding Dumbinium oxide) Goop Enterprises CEO: (off-screen) MWHAHAHA! (1 week later) (Cole is seen getting a can of Goop! Soda in his room) Cole: Ahhh, Goop! Soda! I wonder what's on the TV. (Cole turns on the television to a parody of Maury) Michael Dovich (on the TV): Methane, you are not the FARTER! Methane (on the TV): (dancing) Yes! I am! Cole: Like eww, was Methane a farter? I don't think she is, but lame. (Cole switches the channel to Channel 7) Station announcer (on the TV): This is Channel 7 News! Cole: The news... (drinks Goop! Soda and gets fatter) Oh no! I'm becoming fat. News reporter #1 (on the TV): There has been cases of Goop! Soda causing obesity in 6 days in the United States. Cole: Yeah, right! (throws finished can at the TV) (Cuts to the Garza family except Cole watching the same news at the living room) (The whole family gasped) (The scene goes back to Cole) Cole: (finishes another can) Let's call Roge... (loses his memory) Roge Whateverhisnameis? (Cole tries to get Leno's blue remote from Charge Button) Cole: (restores his memory) Oh yeah, let's call Roger Garza on the phone. (phones Roge) Hello, Roger Garza. This is your younger brother, Cole Garza speaking. (The screen splits in half; the first screen shows Cole, the second screen shows Roge) Roge: (on the phone, angry) How did you know my real name? Cole: (on the phone) I checked the school yearbook, and it says Roger "Roge" Joshua Garza. Roge: (on the phone, jealous) Oh, you meant my full name? Was my name Roger "Roge" Joshua Garza? Cole: (on the phone, serious) Yes. Roge: (on the phone) Anyways, what happened to you? Cole: (on the phone) I drank too much Goop! Soda, and look at me. (shouts) I'm fat! Roge: (on the phone) Wait, what? Cole: (on the phone) Yes, I've been fat. But there's also a glitch that keeps mess-- (loses his memory) Mess what? (restores his memory) Messing up my memory! Roge: (on the phone) Oh my goodness, I'll come over to the treehouse. I'll be right there! (hangs up his phone) (Cuts to the treehouse) (Cuts to Roge and Cole in the treehouse) Roge: So what happened? Cole: Like I said before, I drank too much Goop! Soda, I am fat with the Dumbinium oxide, and the Goop! Soda caused obesity in 6 days in the United States. But there's also a glitch that keeps messing up my memory! Roge: (confused) Your memory? Cole: Yes! My memory! Roge: Oh! But wait, if Goop! Soda has Dumbinium oxide, then it must be... (angry) Vio! He's the one that puts Dumbinium oxide into the Goop! Soda, and now the drinks had been cause obesity in 6 days in the United States. Cole: I'm starting to have a glitch in my memory now! (loses his memory) And who are you? A boy scout dressed up as a girl scout? (Roge slapped Cole in the face) Roge: (angry) Don't call me a boy scout! But no, i'm not. (Gabriel comes into the room) Gabriel: Hey, guys. Why does Cole lo-- Roge: He drank Goop! Soda. Gabriel: I know Goop! Soda isn't healthy, but is the drink that bad? Roge: Recently, a chemical, known as Dumbinium oxide, has been added to all Goop! Soda drinks. Gabriel: Okay. (Roge researches the chemical on a newspaper) Roge: (reading the page) Dumbinium oxide is a chemical originating from Vio's lab.... Cole: That Vio! (loses his intelligence) There's no way! Goop! Soda is innocent! (restores his intelligence and his memory) Are you crazy!?! Goop! Soda was not innocent!?! (Claire comes in) Claire: Hi, guys. Gabriel: (love hearts on his eyes) Hi. Cole: (loses his memory) Who's this twerp? I've never seen her in my life! (Gabriel slaps Cole) Cole: Owww! (talks to Claire) Sorry, Claire. I've been drinking Goop! Soda that's making me weird. Claire: Okay. So why do you look different? Cole: It's a long story. (stays silent in 3 seconds) So what we gonna do? Claire: (confused) I don't know-- (angry) and now don't start that again! Act 5 (Fades to where Claire, Cole, Gabriel, Roge and Leno have buckets full of water) Gabriel: Got buckets of water ready? (Gabriel looks at Claire, Cole, Roge and Leno) Gabriel: Got your extraordinary remote, Leno? Leno: Yes. Gabriel: We're ready to go. (talks to Leno) Press the charge button! (They get teleported to the outside of the Goop Enterprises building) Cole: It's New York City! (Cuts to them running into the Board of Directors room) Goop Enterprises CEO: Who are you and where did you come from? Gabriel: It's not important because we'll throw water at you! (Claire, Cole, Gabriel, Roge and Leno throw water at them) Goop Enterprises #1: No! Not my phone! Goop Enterprises #2: What happened? Goop Enterprises CEO: I don't know what just happened to us for the past 7 days but we've been hypnotized by a weirdo. (looks at the chart) Dumbinium oxide added to GOOP Soda? That's unsafe! (rips the Dumbinium oxide paper and calls every Mountain Dew factory worker) We're removing Dumbinium oxide! (The gang cheered) Gabriel: (whispering to Cole) We must find Vio and stop him! Cole: (talking to the gang) We must go back to Sinking Spring to see what has happened! Blue Remote: (grew his face) Press the charge button on me! (points at the charge button) (Leno pressed the charge button as Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole and Claire are vanished into fairy dust) (Cuts to Claire on the outer space background) Claire: I need to make my poem entry for the Sinking Spring Poem Night by tomorrow morning. (They got teleported back to Sinking Spring outside Marty's Market when Leno pressed the charge button on his remote) Leno: (looking through the automatic doors) The bad guys removed everything from the store except Goop! Soda. Gabriel: And Maxio's a cashier! (They gasped and go inside, but Roge gets squashed between the automatic doors) Roge: (squashed) A little help here... (The 4 kids help him get unsquashed) Roge: Thank you. (walks away) Gabriel: (looking at all the Goop! Soda balloons and merchandise) Too much Goop! Soda, don't you think? Cole: Yeah. (looks at what used to be the drink aisle) Wait, a second... Both (Gabriel and Cole): (Cole points at Vio) Isn't that Vio? (they run into the aisle) Vio: (talking to Mikey) Yes, we did overthrow the Marty's Market boss. (turns around to see Cole and Gabriel) Well, well. What have we here? Cole: You've got me and my brothers... and Claire. (Roge, Leno and Claire come to the aisle) Leno: Too bad I can't have Goop! Soda without having bad side-effects until tomorrow. Vio: Well, you idiots got me fired, eh? Well, THAT'S IT! (calls his henchmen) Come to this aisle! (The rest of Vio's minions arrive in the aisle) Vio: Let's do this. (press the big red button on his remote; the only button) The 3 aisles turned into Goop! Soda robots; they have a vending machine as their body, straws as their legs and arms, and Goop! Soda cans as their feet, hands, and eyes) Goop! Soda robot #1: Exterminate! Exterminate! Leno: ROBOTS? (The robot attacks Cole by shaking his right hand can and shooting out Goop! Soda liquid) Cole: What the? Leno: (angry) GRRRRR! (runs and double jumps on the robot) (Goop! Soda robot #1 slips on his own liquid, and crashes into the other 2 robots and the rest of Vio's minions) Maxio: (hurt) OWWWWWW!!!! (The robots explode) Vio: I'm calling the cop-- (Leno punched Vio in the face) Leno: Sorry dude, you won't. Now I have to get my little brother's Dumbinium oxide-free Loy Sod-- I mean, Goop! Soda cannon. Vio: Cole doesn't have one. Leno: Yes, he does... (takes his blue remote out of his pocket) ...with the power of my charge button! (presses the charge button on his remote) (A Goop! Soda cannon appears... along with Loy and the elves) Leno: Oh no! I've accidentally said Loy. Vio: What an idiot! Jim the Elf: (angry) Don't call him an idiot! Loy: (holding a potion) Loy's back in the game. Claire: (looks at the potion) I recognize that. (Clock wipe occurs) Cole: We've added the potion to the Goop! Soda cans in this cannon. Gabriel: And we are going to stop you! Vio: This is boring. (Cole lights the cannon and a can comes shooting out) Mikey: (starting to standing up) Ow! What happ-- (The can hits Mikey and it lands on the store floor) Mikey: (looking at the can) Holy cow! (shocked) It's a Goop! Soda Ba- bomb! (Zooms to the Goop! Soda can and pauses for 2 seconds) (Fades to black) Act 6 (Fades to the timer on the Goop! Soda can) Goop! Soda Bomb Timer: This can will self-destruct in 3, 2, 1! (The Goop! Soda bomb exploded as Vio and his minions are sent flying through the roof of Marty's Market) Vio and his henchmen: We are blasting off! Maxio: (scared) Again! Vio: (lands outside a prison on Sinking Spring; turns around) Uh-oh! (A police officer goes to Vio and his gang and talks) Police Officer: Hey you, villains! You're all under arrest for hypnotizing the Goop Enterprises staff at the Goop building in New York City, adding Dumbinium oxide into all of the Goop! Soda cans, and turning Marty's Market into a Goop! Soda store! (handcuffs all of them) Vio: NOOOOOOOO! (Cuts to Marty's Market) Cole: I had no idea that Goop! Soda can explode when mixed with the potion. Loy: Neither did I. Jim: Wow! Great experiment. Gabriel: Now that we've defeated Vio for the billionth time, can we just go home? (The robots stand up) Goop! Soda robot #1 and #2: Not on our watch! Gabriel: Ah! Goop! Soda robot #1: We apologize for attacking you. Goop! Soda robot #3: We were forced to attack you because Vio created us. Claire: Apology accepted. (angry) Now don't do any bad stuff ever again! Okay? Goop! Soda robots: Okay. Claire: Good. Roge: So, Claire, after we've defeated Vio for the billionth time, there's something that I need to say to you. Claire: Okay. Go on. Roge: So what we gonna do? Claire: (confused) I don't know-- (angry) and now don't start that again! (Fades to Gabriel's friends and family and the Goop! Soda robots watching the Sinking Spring Poem Night the next day) Claire: Roses are red, violets are blue, we saved the world, by stopping Dumbinium oxide, a bad chemical in Goop! If you drank the Dumbinium oxide version of Goop! Soda, what will you do with it? You'll get fat when you drank too much, and you will go to the bathroom. The end. (Fades to the host announcing the winners) Host: In third place is... (Drumroll) Host: Alsen Nosyit! (gives trophy to Alsen) (Audience clap) Alsen: Third place? (leaves the stage) Host: In second place is... (Drumroll) Host: Timothy Jed, cousin of Daniel Jed. (gives trophy to Timothy) (Audience clap) Daniel Jed: Okay... (leaves the stage) Host: In first place is... (Drumroll) Host: Claire Elizabeth Jones! (gives trophy to Claire) (Audience clap) Claire: Thank you very much! (leaves the stage) (Pans to Gabriel's friends and family sit down in the same row of chairs) (Claire walks and sits down with them) Cole: Way to go, Claire. Roge: You wouldn't have done it without my help. Gabriel: My brother's right. (Claire kisses Gabriel) (Iris wipe occurs on Claire and Gabriel) (Iris wipe shrinks and disappears) (Cole pops up in a black background) Cole: (smiles and looks at camera) By the way, it was my episode too! (runs off-screen) Text: THE END (Fades to black) (Credits) Category:Transcripts Category:This Is How We Goop It (Claire's Poem)